Recurring Halloween
by Sound Slayer
Summary: Looks like someone has found the three dead knights of Haido and revives them. They then seek revenge on their own killers. Can Naruto and his friends stop them?
1. Revive the Fallen

Revival of the Knights – The Return of the Dead

(The following fanfic takes place after the events of Naruto the Movie 2)

Back in the mines of the Hidden Sand Village, three dead bodies are unearthed by a mysterious hooded figure. He carries them on his back with hardly any effort although he had to stitch up one of the bodies as it was sliced into pieces. After which, he disappears in the midst of the endless sand.

Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf Village, five young ninjas are walking back to report the results of their mission. They look weary but glad that they were able to defeat their enemies. Just then, a grumbling noise erupts.

"Oh man. I'm sooooooo hungry. Can't we go have a bite before we report to old Granny?" the young spiky yellow-haired boy groans.

"Shut up, Naruto! We have to report back to Tsunade-sama before we eat. After all, she'll be relieved that we were able to survive and complete our mission," answers Sakura.

"Whatever… And hey, isn't Gaara and Kankuro supposed to go back to their village now?" Naruto says.

"I thought you said you were going to treat us after we saved your butts from those freaky weirdoes," Gaara responds "After all, you owe me one."

"Me too. That bat lady nearly choked me to death if I had not used a Replacement Technique on Karasu," Kankuro adds.

"Oh alright," Naruto admits.

And they continue walking to Tsunade's office. But little did they know there is going to be an evil surprise awaiting them.

Upon arriving, Shizune ushers them into the room where Tsunade was waiting for them. Tsunade is sitting on her desk piled up with folders and books as usual. She looks at them the moment they come in and smiles.

"You shouldn't have sent them for the mission. But I'm glad they made it," Shizune says to her boss.

"Anyways, how was the mission?" inquires Tsunade.

"Nothing we can't handle. Hehe," smirks Naruto.

"Yeah, right. I was almost dog food," Sakura says and bonks her fist on Naruto's head.

"It was a good thing Kankuro and Gaara came though. If not, I am pretty quite sure that they would be three dead bodies facing you right now," adds Shikamaru.

"Thanks for your help, Gaara and Kankuro. If not for you two, I would probably be in so much trouble right now," says Tsunade.

"Don't mention it. Really. It was no big deal," says Gaara.

"Although someone better keep his promise," Kankuro says, eyeing Naruto who was looking quite embarrassed by now.

"Okay. You're dismissed," Tsunade says.

And they all head out to the ramen shop where Naruto is going to spend money for their food.

The mysterious hooded man finally arrives at a cave in the Hidden Sound Village. He gets inside and places the three bodies on a table in the middle of the room. The room is dimly lit by candles. Some of which have burnt out. He then performs several hand seals and his chakra starts coming out of his body. Strands of chakra pierce through the three dead bodies and start to heal their injuries and bring them back to life. And then, he places a cursed seal on each of them to hasten the regeneration process.

Not long after, the woman with short blonde hair gets off the table and asks what happened. Her two companions, a brown-haired woman and a red-haired woman, shortly stand up and ask the same question.

"Welcome, my dears. I see you're all awake. How was your rest?" the man asks.

"I thought… never mind. It's good to be alive again. I'm Ranke. Thanks for doing this. By the way, who are you?" says the blonde.

"Oh? Me? You don't know me?" the man chuckles, removing his hood. "I am Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sannin! Hahaha!"

"I see. I'm Kamina and we are greatly indebted to you. How can we ever repay you?" says the brown-haired lady.

"Well, there is one thing. You can serve me as your master," says Orochimaru.

"Why, of course. I'm Fugai. We were loyal followers once. And we are glad to be of purpose to you. Wait, our stones are gone. We're powerless once more…" says the brunette.

"Of course not. I placed a special seal on each of you so you can keep any powers you formerly have. Plus, it gives you a bonus amount of chakra," Orochimaru answers slyly.

"Oh, thank you, master. But there's just one problem," retorts Ranke, leading Orochimaru into a trap.

"What is it?" Orochimaru asks.

"Well, we served somebody before but he just left three of us to die. And now…" Kamina's eyes glow red and she activates her genjutsu. "You must die so you can never abuse others as well. _Call of the Otherworld_!!!"

Orochimaru first seems skeptical about this girl's genjustsu as he immediately performed a dispelling techinique. But it is proved useless when, in a matter of seconds, grotesque figures start to appear and try to grab at him and tear him apart. He tries to fend them off until a frightening humanoid bat appears and the figures fade away. The bat tries to eat him up but he manages to escape. And when Orochimaru thinks it's already okay, he stops to look at his feet only to see them partially stuffed into the humanoid bat's mouth.

After Orochimaru is paralyzed with fear from Kamina's technique, Ranke uses _Lightning Guillotine_ wherein she uses two extraordinarily-charged bolts of lightning to blast him into the cavern wall. Her technique severs Orochimaru's limbs, incapacitating if not killing him. Making sure Orochimaru is dead, Fugai uses her_ Destruction Howl _by gathering chakra in her vocal chords to emit a screamthat brought down the ceiling on the man who brought them to life. Then, the three go out of the cave, searching for the ones who caused their death and seeking revenge.


	2. Time to Die

Revival of the Knights – Vengeance will be Served

(The following fanfic takes place after Naruto the Movie 2)

The cursed seal produces different effects on the three women.

For example, Ranke is now able to utilize more powerful versions of her lightning attacks in her Gelel Stone form without having to transform into her second state. Her second state consists of turning her skin grey and having various stitches appearing on her arms and face, making her look like she was stitched up. And by converting into that form, Ranke's taijustsu skills are improved considerably along with the potency of her lightning jutsu.

Kamina, on the other hand, is granted access to an array of powerful genjutsu. In her second state, she sprouts two wings on her back, granting her flight. She also gains a superior sense of hearing.

Lastly, Fugai's durability, stamina and strength are increased. In her second state, her head becomes more like a wolf while her hands become claws. While in this form, she becomes more agile and her strength is further amplified.

Unbeknownst to Orochimaru, the cursed seals' destructive mechanism is negated due to the three's exposure to the Gelel Stone. Because of that, they are not affected by its deadly side effects unlike Sasuke.

The first thing the trio did after escaping Orochimaru's lair is to find the current location of their killers. The trio interrogates a lot of civilians but they prove to be useless as none of them recognize the names. It seems hopeless until the three come upon Sasame Fuma who recognizes one of the names they were looking for.

Sasame, thinking that the three were probably new friends of Naruto, immediately told them that they must be back in the Hidden Leaf Village after completing a mission about a mysterious stone.

And this was all the three needed.

After two days, the trio left the village and embarked to Naruto's village.

During the journey, the three come upon a forest, entirely devastated by what seems to be a cutting whirlwind. Upon reaching the other side, Ranke finds a girl, half-crushed by the debris. She approaches her and finds out that she is still half-alive.

"Poor most unfortunate girl. Let me help you," Ranke comments as she uses her _Tornado Lightning_ to cut through the debris.

She lifts the red-haired girl up and places her on a level ground where she brings her back to life with _Electrical Resuscitation Technique_ where Ranke places her hands on the girl's chest and gives the heart a minor surge of electricity to revive her. The effect immediately takes place and the girl stands on her feet.

"Oh, thank you very much. I thought I was gonna be left for dead after that Hidden Leaf shithead and Hidden Sand homicidal bitch got me," says the girl.

"It was nothing. May I ask you one thing? Who were they?" asks Ranke.

"Oh alright, and can you fix my flute? 'Coz that's like my only weapon out here."

"Sure. That's gonna be easy." Ranke then welds the flute back together and hands it back to the girl.

"The Leaf ninja uses that Shadow Possession jutsu while the Sand uses a fan to guide her wind attacks."

"I see. That must be the piece of trash Kamina was talking about. Thanks. I must be going back to my friends now. You better head back to your home," says Ranke as she goes to find her companions.

"Okay, see ya," the girl says, smiling. "Wish you a good day."

Just as the blonde left, the girl summons three demons at her side and starts playing her flute.

The next day, Kamina, Ranke and Fugai arrive at the Hidden Leaf Village. At once, they don disguises as a bunch of kunoichi from the Hidden Rain Village, complete with forehead protectors they have stolen from three sleeping ninjas in the forest. They then proceed to find their opponents.

She sits on the fence, looking at the red-haired guy talking to a small child. As the child leaves, she gets down and approaches the guy. The guy seems surprised and seems to doubt what he has just seen. But it is a real deal. Ranke is alive!

"What's the matter? Shocked? Haha! Then, you'll be electrocuted this time!" Ranke taunts Gaara.

"Not yet. I've beat you once. I'll beat you again!" And he proceeds to pummel her with _Sand Shuriken_.

Ranke responds by dodging the attacks with cartwheels. She then uses _Storm Cutter_ where she cartwheels to Gaara while her whole body releases a high voltage of electricity. This allows her to deflect Gaara's attacks while approaching him. And should Gaara allow her to get closer, he will surely be fried.

Gaara retreats several steps backward and stops attacking. Ranke stops as well and prepares to deal another strike when Gaara proceeds to use _Sand Coffin_ on her. She counters with _Magnetizing Rotation _where she spins around much like Neji's 8 Trigrams Heavenly Spin. However, her technique sends out electricity as well, placing electrical charges on the sand particles. And because of that, Ranke is now able to control those electrically charged sand grains.

"I hope you're not a crybaby now that you've lost the control of your only weapon," Ranke says mockingly. Then, she proceeds to strike Gaara with her newly-acquired weapon with steady streams of sand.

"Man, she's gotten a lot stronger."

Meanwhile, Kamina approaches Shikamaru and Kankuro. Both are taken aback by the emergence of their vanquished enemy. Kamina laughs at their reaction.

"Missed me so much, boys? Hahaha!"

Kankuro laughs, "Why would we? Even if you're alive, you're still no match for us!" He stealthily maneuvers Kuroari behind Kamina.

"Oh really? What makes you think about that? You think you're puppet technique will work again on me?" Kamina scoffs at the puppet user.

"Yes, it will. Now, Kuroari! _Black Secret Technique Two Shot_!"

The puppet captures Kamina and its four scythe-like blades run along the sides of Kuroari's body. She gives out a short scream.

"That was easy. And I didn't even need to do anything," Shikamaru says.

But then, Kamina reappears behind Kankuro and karate chops him on the neck. Shikamaru tries to throw a bunch of kunai at Kamina who hardly noticed his movements. Just as the kunai hit her, she dispersed into several bats and disappears.

"Great. We're caught her genjutsu," says Shikamaru worriedly.

"Wow. You've finally figured it out. Still, I'm not gonna finish both of right now 'coz that wouldn't be fun. Right, boys?" Kamina's voice teases them playfully.

"Any bright ideas?" Kankuro asks Shikamaru.

"Not yet. But we have to look out. She can just appear anywhere in this illusion," Shikamaru warns Kankuro.

"Right you are!" Kamina, with her bat wings, screeches as she dive-bombs on them. However, on the last minute, Shikamaru is able to get her with a shuriken. But that gesture proves useless enough when Kamina splits into two to evade the attack.

"Just admit it. You're trapped. Now writhe in pain!" Both Kaminas say scornfully.

Sakura and Naruto are getting beaten badly by Fugai. And the woman is barely getting warmed up. She sends the two amateurs flying into a wall with her _Destruction Roar_.

"Oww. That hurts," Naruto whines as he gets up.

"Naruto, you have to go get help. We're definitely no match for her," Sakura says.

"No way. I'm not leaving you behind," Naruto answers.

"That's cute but still pointless!" Fugai says as she nears the two. "Stay out of this fight, young man, or I'll be forced to rip you into shreds after I make her ears bleed."

"I made a promise before never to leave any of my friends. And I'm not going to break it just so I could live while I watch my teammate die," Naruto says angrily.

"Then, watch this! _Lupine Domination_!" Fugai lunges at Naruto and pummels him with heavy blows. She then punches him right in the face with tremendous force that renders Naruto unconscious.

"Now where were we? Right, time to start screaming, little bitch! _Roar of Armageddon_!"

Fugai releases a roar with so much chakra that Sakura is knocked backwards by the power of the jutsu. But it does not stop there. Sakura begins to feel dizzy and starts to stagger.

"Love my voice, don't you? Let me put you to eternal sleep! Hahaha! _Storm of Sound Waves_!"

Fugai lets out a cry so piercing that Sakura then drops to her knees with her ears ringing like hell. And her sense of sight dwindles. She has lost. Fugai picks her up and throws her forcefully beside Naruto.

It's a reverse checkmate for Gaara. He is caught in his own weapon. And no matter how he tries to regain control of his sand he can't. Ranke has enveloped each particle with electricity and therefore she is able to disrupting Gaara's own chakra within them. Now, she has him enclosed in sand up to the neck.

"Any last words? None? Well, that's okay. After all, no one's here to take note of that. Not that I care," laughs Ranke. "_Electrical Manipulation of Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral_!"

Gaara is then dragged down into the bowels of the earth via his sand.

Ranke smirks, "Now you'll find out how it looked like in my place."

Kamina is getting bored, toying with her not-very-challenging opponents. She approaches Shikamaru's body which is petrified with fear. She takes out a kunai from his pocket and quickly puts an end to the Leaf Ninja. She then looks at Kankuro. She unhesitatingly strangles him to death.

"Nice playing with you boys. But you were boring. Anyways, I've got places to go, things to do and people to meet. Ta-ta," Kamina says, leaving the two dead bodies behind.

The next morning, the people of the Hidden Leaf Village find four dead ninjas. The only survivor is Naruto who suffered internal damage due to an artery being severed by the impact Fugai's blows. No one knows who killed them but one thing is for sure. That very morning three Hidden Rain kunoichi left the village, smiling and laughing.


	3. Right to Avenge?

Revival of the Knights – A Shocking Discovery

(The following fanfic takes place after Naruto the Movie 2)

That morning, Tsunade goes to the morgue to find out how the four ninjas die, bringing with her Naruto who has partly recovered from his injuries. Upon entering the morgue, she immediately smells the putrid stench of death and decay around her. She and Naruto cover their noses and continue heading toward a room.

In the room, there are four bodies lying on the table. Tsunade approaches the table and runs an autopsy on each of them.

It only took her about 20 minutes to fully diagnose them of their deaths.

Sakura's ears, especially the inner ear, were critically damaged to the point where Sakura lost a lot of blood from the bleeding. And because of the internal ear damage, she was losing her balance and consciousness. Tsunade concludes that whoever attacked her must have used a great deal of sound waves and a lot of strength since Sakura suffered heavy bruises from the impact to the ground.

On the other hand, Shikamaru's and Kankuro's muscles were still contracted even after death. This meant that they were paralyzed with so much fear at the time of their demise. Tsunade presumes that the two were victims of a genjutsu as their chakra were heavily distorted, making the genjutsu extremely powerful enough not to be dispelled.

Lastly, Gaara's body was found under the ground after several civilians noticed the unusually large hole in the village. His body was half-crushed by the pressure of the soil underground. His body contained traces of electrically charged sand particles.

"Huh? That can't be! Gaara's sand killed him?" Naruto asks Tsunade.

"I'm afraid so. His opponent must have been pretty smart enough to place charges on Gaara's sand in order to prevent Gaara from attacking. And because his opponent has a lightning affinity, he/she was able to manipulate the sand as well."  
"I see. What about Sakura?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto. She is already dead. There's nothing I can do about it. Her enemy, that woman whom you said uses sound waves to launch her attacks, was able to inflict serious wounds without even touching her. Her sonic powers were so powerful that they were almost able to make her blood vessels detonate from the inside."

"What!?! How about Kankuro and Shikamaru?"

"Victims of a powerful genjutsu. Even if they knew how to dispel a genjutsu, this was not an ordinary one."  
"But Kankuro escaped the last time with a replacement technique. How come he didn't this time?"

"I told you this was a more powerful one."

Drops of blue begin to fall from Naruto's eyes. He races out of the morgue without even looking back to see if Tsunade was following.

"Poor boy. I knew he would take this hard." Tsunade says as she remembers the times wherein she had to endure her loved ones' deaths.

Tsunade makes up her mind to send what remains of Team 7 and Team 10. She calls them in and briefs them about their new mission: to find and stop the missing-nin who have murdered Gaara, Kankuro, Sakura and Shikamaru. Her primary concern is to eliminate the trio who may later return and cause a threat to the village.

"Naruto, since you know how they look like, you have to help Kakashi and Asuma find them and bring them down. Understand?" Tsunade says.

"You got that right."

"and under no circumstances are you supposed to fight the three unless the Jounins tell you so."

"What!?! I'm being sent to mission not to kick butt?" Naruto whines.

"Naruto! If you know what's best for you, listen to Tsunade-sama's instructions," Ino says, scolding him.

"Very well, Lady Tsunade…" But before Kakashi can finish his sentence, somebody barges in the room.

Temari and her Jounin leader Baki enter the room with Shizune, following behind them.

"I tried to tell them you were still having a meeting but…" Shizune starts to explain.

"It's okay, Shizune. Now, what is it that you came in here for?" Tsunade says, turning to Temari.

"My brothers are dead. And you are sending these five to avenge their fellowmen. What about me? Are you not going to send me on the same mission to avenge my own kindred?" Temari inquires.

"Alright. The seven of you go then. Dismissed!" Tsunade decides.

After leaving the Hidden Leaf Village, Kamina, Ranke and Fugai decide to go exploring the new village they just arrived in, the Hidden Rock Village. But just as they are about to, a strange noise is heard. The three look back and see that they are being challenge by some shinobi. They are obviously missing-nin as evidenced by their slashed forehead protectors.

Then, the guy with a spiky black hairdo comes up to Ranke and tells her, "I hope you are as good in fighting as you are good with directions."

"Well, I hope you don't have a weak heart 'coz I'm about to give you the greatest shock in your life," she retaliates.

And before the man saw it coming, she decapitates him with a blast from her _Lightning Guillotine_. Blood splatters on his comrades and his body slumps down on the ground, rather awkwardly without the head. Kamina and Fugai laugh at the astonished looks of their challengers.

"So who's next?" Ranke dares the remainder of the group. There are still five of them.

"What about I do! You think you can stop me? _Earth Release: Juggernaut Rising from the Ground_," says a spiky yellow-green haired man. He then pounds the ground with his fist, sending tremors and earth spikes to the trio's direction.

The three make no move to evade the jutsu. And just as the jutsu is about to hit them, they disappear and in their place are the four other comrades of the man. The shinobi are covering their ears because of Fugai's _Destruction Howl_ but little did they know that by covering their ears, they are not able to avoid the misdirected attack of one of their own comrades. Some of them fall right into the huge faults created by the man's technique. The rest get impaled by the earth spikes.

The man stands horrified at what he had done to his companions. Suddenly, Kamina appears behind his back and positioning the kunai right on the man's spinal cord.

"Like my _Dark Masquerade_? Wonderful how the illusion works, isn't it?" She whispers into his ear.

"Kamina, can you hurry up? We still have to see the sites in this village. So, hurry up and finish him off or leave him as he is." Fugai tells her.

"No, wait. Please don't kill me. I beg you. I was just fooling around. No need to hurt me." The man pleads and starts to weep.

"What's your name?" Ranke demands.

"Shishiro…"

"I see. If you can give us one good reason not to kill you, we will be glad to spare you life." Ranke says.

"Well, I actually don't know what to live for right now. I don't know. I guess I just might die then." He answers.

"Good enough. Selfless and unafraid. At least you're not of those cowards who would rather embarrass themselves, groveling for mercy." Fugai smiles at him.

The trio let him go and continue on with their sightseeing.

Night falls and the ninja have found the location their targets with the help of Pakkun. They head to the Hidden Rock Village. But currently, they still have to pass a forest.

"Kakashi-sensei, how are you planning to take out these kunoichi?" Naruto eagerly asks.

"Well, Naruto. The first and foremost would be to strike first without letting them know as much as possible."

"But what if…"

"What if we can hear it?" A voice interrupts from above.

"Huh? Who was that?" Choji asks, looking up but seeing no one.

"Damn. I'm guessing we are in a genjutsu," Asuma tells them.

"Not quite…" The three then appear right in front of the Leaf Ninja.

"Big mistake following us, don't you think?" Ranke says.

"And you think you can ambush us? Hah!" Kamina scoffs.

"Well then, let's proceed. _Roar of Armageddon_!" Fugai initiates her attack. The sound waves are indiscriminately ravaging the area in front of her, destroying the rocks, trees and everything else.

"Try not to get hit!" Kakashi warns them as he prepares to dodge the incoming attack.

"Leave it to me. _Cutting Whirlwind_!" Temari intervenes and stirs up a huge gust of wind to send Fugai's sonic attack back against the latter.

"Nice try, lady. Even if you can reflect my sound, you still can't beat me," Fugai says, dodging her own reflected attack along with Kamina and Ranke.

"You four, take cover. We'll deal with them. Stay hidden and no matter what happens don't try to get involved in our fight. Got that? Especially you, Naruto." Kakashi tells them.

"Okay…" Ino submits to the Jounin's request.

The four then take off to hide in a nearby bush while the jounins use a smoke bomb to cover up the four's escape and to plan for a counterattack.

Kakashi spots the three together, roaming around looking for them. He charges up for his _Lightning Blade_, targeting the brunette. However, he needs someone to set up a diversion so that the brown-haired one could not hear him coming. So, he tells Baki to aim a _Blade of Wind_ at the tree behind the blonde to which Baki agrees.

After the _Blade of Wind _nearly hits the trio, they look around to see where it came from. This gives Kakashi the opportunity to strike Fugai with a _Lightning Blade_ which Kakashi presumes is enough to kill her. However, on the last minute, Ranke steps in front of Fugai with incredible speed and takes the attack for her companion. She then gives out an ear-splitting shriek and her head drops.

"What a foolish move you've done, lady," says Kakashi who is about to take his hand off her dead body when…

"Just kidding! _Voltage Return_!" Ranke answers and zaps Kakashi back with the full strength of his own _Lightning Blade_, causing him to tumble backwards after getting hit by the electricity.

"That's pretty smart. But your lightning attacks won't work on our wind," Baki points out.

"Hah. But our attacks don't stop there. Right, Kamina?" Ranke sneers.

Kamina then expels a black gas from her mouth. The gas is so dense and heavy that not even Baki's _Blade of Wind_ can lift it. Kakashi activates his _Sharingan_ to see what the enemies are planning.

It does not take before Fugai unleashes her _Storm of Sound Waves_ at the jounin. Caught off-guard, the jounin are sent flying into a tree near to the bush where Naruto and the rest are hiding in. As soon as they land, Kamina flings a flurry of shuriken at them. She approaches their bodies only to find out that they are substitutions.

Asuma then prepares to strike her with _Flying Swallow_ when she counters with a genjutsu, _Riding on a Nightmare_. Her genjutsu immobilizes Asuma and causes him to see hallucinations of Shikamaru, Ino and Choji, dying horribly gruesome deaths. Kamina deals with Asuma while Kakashi and Ranke exchange taijutsu skills.

"You're pretty good for a ninja. Just don't cry when I beat you then." Ranke jeers at her opponent.

"Oh really? Don't be so confident of your abilities while you still haven't seen all of mine," Kakashi answers back.

"Don't get too cocky just because you have more experience!" She says mockingly.

Kakashi uses _Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique_ to trap Ranke underground but Ranke is not easily deceived and uses _Magnetic Line Reversal_, allowing her to levitate. Kakashi is surprised by this fact because he has never even seen any lightning user like her.

"You're one hell of a kunoichi there." Kakashi says, complimenting her skills.

Ranke ignores this and fires multiple lightning bolts at Kakashi via her _Lightning Lancer Technique_. Kakashi reacts with _Earth Release: Earth Style Wall_, attempting to block her attack.

"That's not going to work, you know. My lightning works at the molecular level," Ranke informs him. "My lightning bolts each carry the same charge. And as they each hit a different part of your _Earth Style Wall_, they each place a charge on your wall's molecules. I'm sure you know what happens when like charges meet."

Kakashi then notices his defense starting to crumble into dust as the molecules of his wall start to repel each other. Ranke charges in with her palm stretched forward for her _Electrocution Hand_.

Baki is getting beat up by Fugai badly as her agility and strength are more than Baki can handle. He tries to buy some time by using _Blade of Wind Hurricane_, an enhanced version of _Blade of Wind_ so that Fugai would get sucked in by the hurricane. But it proves useless as Fugai easily evades the attack and starts to land blows on Baki again. She executes her _Lycanthrope Ravager_, an enhanced version of her _Lupine Domination_. Baki falls like fly as she does a falling axe kick on the man's head.

Once again, deceiving Kamina with a substitution, Asuma retreats. However, he finds out that Kamina has already used another genjutsu on him, the _Sly Mind Affect Technique_. He is still on the exact same spot where he tried to escape from Kamina. He performs a hand seal to dispel the genjutsu but Kamina sneaks up on him and uses _Falling Wings of Despair_ on Asuma. She first launches him up to the air and then she grabs him by the ankles. After which, she flings him down back to the ground face first.

The jounin are getting beaten badly until a mysterious figure appears and challenges the three women.


	4. So Like a Rock Star

Revival of the Knights – The Need for a Hero

(The following fanfic takes place after Naruto the Movie 2)

The guy seems roughly about Naruto's age with black hair. Wearing a tightly-fitting blue sando, he looks about, assessing the situation. He readies a kunai to attack the three women when Naruto finally recognizes him.

"Sasuke! I can't believe it. You're here. Alive. In front of us!" Naruto exclaims, jumping out of his hiding place.

"Naruto! Great. Now, you've really done it," Ino says, scolding him. She pulls his ear and drags him back to the bushes.

"Which of you three want to pick a fight on me?" Sasuke confronts the trio.

"Are you sure you want to fight them, Sasuke? They are pretty powerful, considering how they use their skills," Kakashi cautions him. Asuma and Baki both nod to this advice.

"No matter. They won't be a match for my cursed seal. Besides, now that Orochimaru's dead, I can never beat my brother Itachi," Sasuke answers back. He charges at Kamina first and strikes her with the kunai to her face.

However, the Kamina he hits dissolves into a bunch of petals which then overwhelm the unsuspecting Sasuke. Sasuke realizes that she is a genjutsu user. The petals gradually bind Sasuke in place as tombstones appear right in front of him. On each of the tombstones sit a gargoyle-like figure of Itachi. These figures turn to face Sasuke and fire erupts from their mouths, engulfing the Leaf ninja.

Sasuke screams with agony while Kamina enjoys herself, laughing at his pain and horror.

Going in front of him, she mocks him saying, "You really wanted to be a hero, huh? Too bad, you're not even halfway there. Now that you are trapped in my _Tombstone Oblivion_, you can't even move."

"Kamina, why don't you just finish him off?" says Fugai. "After all, he's pretty dumb to fall into your genjutsu."

Temari cannot bear it anymore. She steps out from the bushes and takes out her fan. She is about to launch her _Cutting Whirlwind Technique_ when a familiar voice is heard.

Naruto and Choji gasp as a red-haired girl with her flute drops in on them. Temari appears to be shocked as well.

"Didn't I finish you off the last time? Tayuya," Temari says.

"You left me in the forest, remember? You didn't check whether I was alive or not." Tayuya laughs at her. She points at Ranke and says, "I should've died of hunger and thirst if it wasn't for her. It was nearly four days since I was trapped under the numerous trees you carelessly cut with your shitty weasel."

"Oh yeah." Temari answers angrily.

"Don't be too hasty to get your requiem, bitch. I've got an upgrade too, you know."

Tayuya plays her flute and summons three human-shaped beings, one woman and two men. The woman, her long black hair adorned with several crystals, wears a blue and white kimono while the two other men are clearly swordsmen by the way they carry their swords. The three, unlike normal human beings, had blank faces and pale white skin.

Naruto recognizes her new henchmen and exclaims, "What have you done to Haku and Zabuza? You, gravedigger! And is that Aoi?"

"This isn't Haku, silly. It's his mom, Kagami. And that's right; you're looking at Zabuza and Aoi. I've found their bodies and used my melody to tune them so I can control them like little puppets. However, I have no need of continually playing my flute as I can control them telepathically." Tayuya replies.

"You've got no respect for the dead!" Choji tells her.

"Oh yes, I do. More importantly, they are going to fulfill their last wishes before they met their end. And that wish is to see you dipshits dead. Hahaha!" Tayuya says.

"Well, get ready 'coz I'm not going to lose to you ever." Temari readies her fan.

"Such words from a useless person like you. Very well then. Looks like I have to slice your mouth into shreds first."

At once, Kagami charges at Teamri and flings multiple senbon at her. Temari returns the projectiles, easily using her wind jutsu. However, she fails to notice Aoi sneaking up on her. Fortunately, Naruto sends one of his own shadow clones to take Aoi down with a tackle. Amidst all the commotion, Ino and Choji sneak off to help their sensei, Baki and Kakashi.

Tayuya smiles at Temari and Naruto, trying to overcome her newly-upgraded offense and defense. She commands Zabuza, who happens to be guarding her in case of any surprise attacks, to activate his _Hidden Mist Technique_ and then she takes out her flute as the mist envelopes the immediate area.

Ino and Choji help the jounin get onto their feet as the three women circle Sasuke who still has not broken out of the genjutsu. Kamina takes a step forward and reaches for her neck when she notices blood dripping from his mouth. She jumps back, obviously startled along with Ranke and Fugai. Sasuke looks at them and proceeds to use _Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique _at the three dumbstruck females. But he is not finished yet. He then shoots the fireballs up into the sky, creating thunderclouds. After which, Sasuke activates his _Level Two Cursed Seal _to perform his most devastating technique _Kirin_.

It took less than a minute for the lightning to strike upon its targets. Upon striking the ground, the lightning created such a massive cloud of dust that it is nearly impossible to know what exactly happened as soon as the technique connected. Sasuke falls on his knees, a little weak but glad that he has decimated his opponents. Tayuya looks at the area where Sasuke and the three have been previously battling and looks quite shocked but resumes back to her battle with Naruto and Temari.

However, as the dust clears, Sasuke finds himself looking at three horribly-modified beings. All three have entered their Level Two state. Ranke's skin has turned grey and various stitch-marks appear on face, arms and legs. Fugai has transformed into an Arctic wolf standing upright on two feet. Kamina has morphed into a huge bat-like creature, sporting two pairs of leathery wings on her back. They all appear unharmed from the ensuing blast.

"The battle's far from over, kiddo," Ranke says angrily. "Let me show you a better lightning attack. _Plasma Destruction Discharge_!"

While Ranke summons a big ball of lightning and fires it at Sasuke, Fugai gathers up chakra in her vocal chords in preparation for _Hypersonic Storm_, a further improved version of her _Destruction Howl_. Sasuke, being too weak from executing _Kirin_, gets harshly affected by Ranke's attack.

The attack is so powerful that its electrical current is able to enter into Sasuke's circulatory and nervous system, upsetting the body's natural functions. Sasuke then finds his body doing the opposite of what wants it to do. Because of that, Fugai easily locks in on him and pummels him with sound waves from her _Hypersonic Storm_. This further worsens Sasuke's conditions, leaving him further disoriented.

"Sasuke, no!!!" Ino screams out. She then attempts to use her _Mind Transfer Justu _on Ranke but it fails as Ranke has coated herself with an electrical charge. The charge is enough to dispel any mental jutsu used on Ranke. Choji catches Ino as her technique backfires. The jounin are still recovering from the intense damage from the trio's attacks.

Luckily, Ranke does not mind her and continues with beating up Sasuke. Kamina joins Fugai and Ranke with her _Dark Masquerade: Myriad Torture Chamber_, causing Sasuke to see images of him locked up in a torture chamber subjected to repetitive painful ordeals.

Temari and Naruto are sweating profusely as they defend themselves from Tayuya's attacks. Although the mist is pretty dense, the two rely on their sense of hearing to predict the locations of their targets. However, Tayuya is able to completely conceal her location despite playing her _Demonic Flute: Hunter's Call for Bounty_ to sense the duo's location.

"_Ice Release: Vanity's Mirror_!" the expressionless body of Kagami says, crystallizing the moisture in the air to form a mirror made of ice.

Naruto warns Temari to stay sharp as Kagami's fighting style may be just like Haku's. Much to what he expects, Kagami aims her _Icicle Shards_, similar to senbons but only thicker in diameter and more fatal, at Temari who retaliates with a gust of wind blowing the shards back to where they came from.

The shards fly back to Kagami and her mirror at a relatively high speed. She makes no other move other than simply performing another hand seal, saying, "_Ice Release: Seven Years of Misfortune_!"

Her mirror then shatters into a million fragments which then fly into the air, colliding into the _Icicle Shards_. The pieces of ice fall to the floor and melt, becoming little puddles of water.

Tayuya grins and commands Aoi to use his umbrellas. Aoi follows the Sound Ninja's wish and opens his umbrellas, releasing three streams of blue flames. After that, the umbrellas release thousands of kunai with explosive tags on them.

Detonating them soon afterward, Tayuya orders Zabuza to make the mist subside so she can start her _Demonic Flute: Afterlife Contract with Melodies_ to control the corpse of her fallen enemies. Much to her surprise, she cannot find the dead bodies.

"Looking for somebody?" Temari questions the puzzled musician as she drops in from behind.

"Why you? Piece of rubbish. Well, you know what they say: you can't count on non-artists to do a musician's job. _Demonic Flute: Excruciating Crucifixion_." Tayuya puts her lips on her flute and starts playing fast high-pitched notes, generating her genjutsu.

Naruto and Temari are then engulfed in darkness. The next moment they open their eyes, they find each other shackled on a wooden stake. On their feet are several chunks of firewood about to be ignited by a black flame that nears toward the ninja. Naruto and Temari start screaming at the horrifying scene.

Tayuya smiles and lets Kagami create another of her ice mirrors. After which, Kagami imprisons Naruto and Temari in it through her _Ice Release: Reflection Prisoners_. Then, Tayuya uplifts her genjutsu on them, wanting to see the two's reactions. Naruto and Temari desperately try to get out but to no avail as the only way they can get out is through another Ice Release technique. Aoi prepares to splinter the mirror with the Second Hokage's _Sword of the Thunder God_


	5. Sweet Bad Dreams The End

Revival of the Knights – Honest Sacrifice

(The following fanfic takes place after Naruto the Movie 2)

Aoi prepares to send a thunderbolt at the mirror where Temari and Naruto are trapped when Baki and Asuma step into the picture and take the mirror away. Tayuya sends Zabuza to retrieve it along with Aoi and Kagami. The swordsmen then launch a complicated attack pattern where the two try to confuse their opponents with fast movements.

While the two jounin face Zabuza and Aoi, Kagami performs the hand seals needed in order to perform _Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique_ from the numerous puddles that formed due to the ice fragments from her counterattacks melting. The technique succeeds and blasts Baki and Asuma deeper into the forest with Tayuya and her minions following them.

The imprisoned Temari and Naruto are left behind in the mirror as it falls to the ground. Amazingly, it does not break.

Ino gets up after recovering from her failed attempt to take over Ranke's body and hopelessly watches Sasuke's fight against the three kuniochi. Kakashi finally gets up on his feet, feeling a little better than before. He joins Sasuke's side along with Choji who cannot keep watching Sasuke getting beaten any longer.

"Stay here, Ino. I know you want to help but I think it's better if you just stay here, okay?" Kakashi tells her before leaving.

"Okay!" Ino answers with a salute.

Kakashi tries to even up Sasuke's fight by attempting to short-circuit Ranke by using _Water Release: Grand Waterfall Technique_, using the remains of Kagami's puddles. However, the technique proves ineffective as the water immediately splits into its atom constituents upon hitting Ranke. Kakashi opens his _Sharingan_ and finds out that Ranke is constantly emitting electricity. And that allows her to shrug off virtually any ninjutsu attack as well as prevent taijutsu users from hitting her.

Sasuke also notices this and uses his _Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique_, causing a huge explosion due to the combustion of hydrogen. Fugai, Ranke and Kamina are seemingly caught in the fire as Choji picks up Sasuke and makes a run for it with Kakashi.

They are about to get Ino and the mirror where Temari and Naruto are still imprisoned in when they see Kamina swooping down from the skies towards them. She uses her _Dark Masquerade: Mirage from the Clouds_ to duplicate her own self and making her duplicates attack from the skies. Kakashi bobs and weaves to avoid her attacks but Choji and Sasuke are not so lucky. Choji, having to carry the critically weakened Sasuke, has to shield Sasuke from getting more injuries at the cost of getting more hits from the enemy.

Kakashi tries to help Choji from Kamina but Ranke cuts in and electrocutes him with her _Electrocution Hand_. She follows up with her _Storm Cutter_, launching Kakashi into the air. Fugai then catches him in mid-fall and commences her _Lupine Shredder Claw_, clawing at Kakashi with blinding speeds. She lets the ninja fall afterwards, leaving him with deep gashes. Blood drips from Fugai's claws as she moves toward Choji's direction.

"You are fools to think that this is just a simple mixture of genjutsu and ninjutsu to commence my attacks! At this stage, all my illusions are materialized and I can safely attack you from a distance by commanding them to attack you," Kamina tells Choji and Sasuke who drop on their knees from fatigue.

"Now, how shall I finish them? Shall I deep-fry them to a nicely burned crisp? Or shall Fugai detonate their internal organs from the inside with sound waves?" Ranke approaches them with a sadistic look on her face, looking more menacing than ever.

Fugai starts to gather chakra in her throat again when a stream of green energy blasts the three women about five feet away from the Leaf Ninja.

"Not so fast, you three. I'm your opponent now," says a young boy with long yellow hair. His armor glints as if he were a deity descending from the heavens.

"Temujin! What a surprise… and waste of time, you insignificant excuse for a shinobi!" Ranke shouts as she and her cohorts get up on their feet.

"I see you probably got rid of Haido. Maybe it will be worthwhile fighting you… Right, girls?" Kamina adds.

"I hope you know what you're getting into, Temujin. But I'll enjoy your pathetic screams of agony," cackles Fugai.

Ranke launches the attack with her _Numerous Lightning Coils_, unleashing several bolts of lightning from her hands. Temujin counters with his _Raging Thunder_, using the Gelel energy stored in his armor to deflect the electricity. Then, a hand reaches out from the ground behind Temujin and grabs his foot. Temujin struggles but the hand refuses to let go and instead drags him halfway submerged into the ground.

Tayuya's new minions prove too much for the jounin to handle. Coupled with her ability to conjure ghosts made of her chakra from them, Tayuya easily puts Baki and Asuma into a situation where they have very limited choices.

"This girl… She's unnatural. She is a bit craftier than my Shikamaru and a whole lot more dangerous since she stays at a longer range. Not to mention that her two missing-nin minions are pretty difficult to handle individually. The only thing we could probably do here is stall," Asuma tells Baki.

"I don't know what you two are talking about over there. But I know I'm still going to win. Aoi, blast them with your lightning," Tayuya says.

At once, Aoi takes out his sword and aims bolts of lightning at them. However, Baki and Asuma cut them effortlessly with their wind element chakra.

"Now I got you exactly where I want you to be," Tayuya smiles.

Walls of ice erupt from the ground, imprisoning the jounin. Kagami adds the final touch by closing off the top with a boulder-sized chunk of ice, blocking the only path of air for the two.

Kagami then readies herself to perform _Ice Release: Reflective Impact_ but then she stops. Tayuya calls off her summoned minions and goes back to where Ranke, Fugai and Kamina are.

Temujin is hopelessly outnumbered and more importantly outmatched by the combined efforts of Ranke, Fugai and Kamina. He tries to use his _Raging Thunder _once more but Ranke has effectively paralyzed him with her last attack. And even if he could use _Raging Thunder_, his arms could barely direct the attack as Fugai has severely damaged his muscles by targeting them with her sonic attacks.

He then looks at the three who are poised to kill him. He closes his eyes, ready to embrace his death.

"No point in struggling when you've already lost," he says in his mind.

THUD!!! Temujin is sprawling on the wooden floor of the inn he is staying at. He gets up and sees a familiar face from his window.

"Temujin, I thought you are supposed to be training!' Naruto cries out to him from the window.

"Wha-? Huh? Oh, never mind."

"What happened to you? Slept late again last night?"

"No way, Naruto. Just woke up from a nightmare. Hehe." He answers rather sheepishly

"Would you mind telling me about it then?" Naurto enters the inn and heads for Temujin's room.

"Okay. Just wait a minute. I have to freshen up."

Outside the inn, three women pass by the inn. One goes up to the innkeeper and silently kills him with a lightning bolt. She then marks the inn's door with a big red "X".

And a chorus of evil laughter filled the air.


End file.
